mudfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect World
Perfect World ( , commonly abbreviated as PW and W2), is an MMORPG developed by Beijing Perfect World. It runs only on the Windows operating system. It has been released in several different areas in different versions already. The Malaysian version has now been released worldwide in an English-language format. Perfect World International, the official English version of the game, opened its teaser site on July 15th, 2008, and launched its closed beta August 19th, 2008. The open beta began on September 2nd, 2008. The International Version is specifically built to accommodate North America, Europe, and other English-speaking territories. In addition, the Multilanguage-Version is being prepared and will be available in the 3rd quarter of 2008. Perfect World Korea is currently still under development. Perfect World is heavily based on Chinese mythology, and is set in the mythical world of Pangu. The simulated day and night, and flight is a key component in exploring the game world. Races and Classes Perfect World features three races, each with two exclusive classes, bringing the total of six classes that players can choose from. Each race has unique characteristics, begin in different areas of Pangu and undertake different quests. Humans are the predominant race in the northern realms of Pangu, with the main settlement being the city of Etherblade. Humans have no innate abilities, but do gain the ability to fly after Level 30 with the aid of magical swords. Players choosing a Human character can pick between the melee-orientated Blademaster class, or the mage-type Wizard class. *''Blademasters'' can use a variety of melee weapons, including swords, spears, hammers and axes. Blademasters are rounded characters that are able to perform the role of a tank, as well as enhancing their physical defence. *''Wizards'' function as nukers, using a variety of elemental spells to deal a large amount of damage. Winged Elves live mainly in the south of Pangu, and in their chief city of Plume. Winged Elf characters are distinguished by a small pair of wings on their heads, and all Winged Elf characters can fly from the very beginning of the game. Characters of this race can select between Archer and Cleric. *''Archers'' are ranged characters using bows, crossbows and slingshots. Archers excel at doing damage at range, but struggle with close combat due to damage penalties and weak defense. *''Clerics'' fulfill the traditional role of party healer, providing party buffs but also has moderate combat abilities. Untamed are human/beast hybrids living in the west of Pangu. Untamed characters can transform into animals, and can use flying beasts at Level 30. The Untamed classes are Barbarian and Venomancer. *''Barbarians'' are designed to act as the party tank, with a high amount of hit points and skills that enhance their ability to absorb damage. *''Venomancers'' use a selection of elemental spells. Their key ability in PvE is taming and using pets in battle, especially for luring and tanking. While in PvP situations their main role is to debuff. Game Features Territorial Battles Territory wars allow your guild to take over the server one area at a time. When taking over an area, it has to be owned by the environment or another guild. When trying to take the area from another guild you will have to partake in battles up to 80vs.80. Territory battles are very similar to DotA (Defense of the Ancients) in that there are two bases and two guilds. When you want to take over an area, your guild will have to bid on the area, the two guilds with the highest bid will fight over it. Mount System The mount system of Perfect World is vast and diverse. Available mounts common to all servers are regular horses, leopards, raptors, elephants and rare mounts obtained through the DSQ (Dragon Seeker Quest). Yet the same items and more can be bought online; with game cash known as zen or gold, from the boutique which is the online store of Perfect World. Personalized Clothing Players have the ability to express themselves through their in-game characters by customizing clothing, and creating fully personalized objects. These items can be bought from the item mall or from other players. Guild/Clan System Guilds enable chat between members, creation of guild emblems (16x16 jpeg or gif files), guild versus guild battles, control of existing cities, and city creation. Members can also be assigned certain jobs within the guild structure. Guild Masters can create and alter rules and slogans of the guild, member ranks, and dismiss or invite members. The Vice Guild Master can do the same things. Crafting System Players can select and raise four different crafting skills. Blacksmithing (creates weapons), Tailoring (creates armor), Crafting (creates various jewelry and arrows), and Apothecary (creates potions and hierograms). Players will need materials for items they need to make. Crafted items will have the player's name adorned on them for the purpose of credit. Marriage System Perfect World has a complete marriage system. Both players will have an online notice, have a wife/husband title, have 2 special marriage-related skills, lover's clothes, and driving pets. Marriage requires an item from the Cash Shop which is worth around $30 in Perfect World item shop currency (Cubi-Gold) Phone Lock As a prevention system against account hackers, Perfect World has a Phone Lock feature for those who wish to use it. The Phone Lock, when activated, will freeze an account until the player of that account dials in using the registered phone number. Once the number is recognized, the account is temporarily activated for login. The player must login within 10 minutes of activation before the account login is frozen again. The player may continue to play despite the freeze. If the player logs out after the 10 minutes is up, that player must once again dial in to temporarily deactivate the Phone Lock. Major Events Horse Racing Players level 40 and above can participate in this event, and a mount is not required. However, you are unable to fly. The course of the race is spread over a large variety of terrain. The winner will receive a medal that allows them to continue other quests. The consolation prize is a speed badge which can be sold to other players or exchanged for sp. Treasure Hunts All players are able to participate in this event; there are four different locations where this event can take place. Players who wish to participate will need to enter the major cities' battle dome (arena) and open up the treasure chest. Each chest can only be opened by one player and the player who does so is vulnerable to attacks. Surprises are released when a chest is opened. For example, an ancient monster might appear, or a few potions. Forest Hunts/Jungle Ruins Participants are transported into an area containing invincible monsters. Players are required to run from room to room, avoiding the monsters, which can kill players with one hit. The objective is to make it to the last room as quickly as possible. Players who succeed in doing so will be rewarded a great amount of exp and sp. There is a time limit of 3 hours. As time passes the exp and sp value of the reward will decrease. There is no penalty for death. Perfect World has recently removed the Forest Hunts and Jungle Ruins expeditions from the game due to player exploits]]. Perfect World Radio Perfect World has its own radio station . Players are able to request music from the Perfect World Radio website. The DJs act as a Gamemaster in the game, holding events on different servers and giving out prizes to the winners. Currently not available for most servers. Soundtrack *Perfect World has its own theme song. However, versions of the song differ on each client. The song is played while in the log in screen and in selected areas in-game. *Perfect World China, Korea: "Fly with Me" by Shui Mu Nian Hua. *Perfect World Vietnam: "The gioi hoan my (Perfect World)" by Dan Truong. *Perfect World US/UK: "Perfect World" by Henley. *Perfect World Philippines: "Perfect World (Fly with Me)" by Toni Gonzaga. *Perfect World Taiwan: "Wan Mei Shi Jie" by Yang Pei An. References External links Official Websites *[http://www.perfectworld.com/ Perfect World International-Official English] — the Official North American Perfect World Website *[http://www.perfectworld.ms/ Perfect World Multilanguage Service] — Official European Perfect World Website (Spanish, Turkish, German, French and English) *[http://w2.cubizone.com/ Cubinet Official Perfect World Site ''] — Official Malaysian and Thai Website (English, Chinese, Thai) Unofficial Websites *[http://pw-wiki.onlinewelten.com/ ''Perfect World International Wiki] - Unofficial Wiki Site for Perfect World International German *[http://www.1perfectworld.com/ Perfect World General Wiki] - Unofficial Wiki Site for Perfect World Malaysian version English *[http://asiapworld.com/pw/index.php AsiaPWorld, Perfect World Community Site] - Community and Resource site for Perfect World English *Perfect World help/info.- Tips and hints to the games secrets to help you out.English See also * List of free MMOGs